Erase una vez un mundo llamado la Tierra
by Dailan-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si todo el grupito de ninjas inferires de la villa oculta de la hoja apareciera de repente en nuestreo mundo?Leed este fic para enteraros. Y manden RxR please!


Hola a Todos!!!! Este es mi primer fic de Naruto, espero que les guste. Antes de todo debemos recordar que Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor que ahora no me acuerdo de como se llama ¬¬U. Buenoooo.... Les dejo con el fic!!!!!!  
  
Capitulo 1: El segundo examen para Chunin.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura, se encontraban frente al aula de examenes 301 para volver a presentarse a la prueba de ascenso a Chunin o Ninja de grado medio (como se llame eso, en fin, para subir de nivel y llegar a ser...¡¡el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos!!). Aquel año se habian extremado las medidas de seguridad, empezando por separar a las diferentes villas durante el examen escrito. Mientras Naruto proclamaba a los cuatro vientos que era el mejor de la villa y Sakura intentaba (inutilmente) calmarle, Sasuke empezó a observar a sus contrincantes, practicamente eran los mismos que la vez anterior, con la excepción de algunas pocos que habian preferido esperar aun un poco mas. No habia nuevas caras. Aquello serviria para zanjar antiguas deudas.  
  
-"¡¡Muy bien chicos!!!"- Los instructores aparecieron en medio de una nube de humo- "Vamos a empezar el examen. Como todos ya participasteis en el ultimo examen, pasaremos directamente a la segunda prueba."  
  
-"Pero... ¿Por que no hay examen escrito?"- Sakura se levantó del pupitre y se enfrentó al instructor.  
  
El instructor de aquel año era COMPLETAMENTE distinto al anterior, no debia de tener mas de 20 años, su pelo era de color negro y los ojos de color verde, a diferencia de los ninjas que lo acompañaban, este era muy atractivo, razón por la cual en cuanto la pobre Sakura hizo su pregunta, miles de miradas de rabia pertenecientes a miles de chicas rabiosas se clavaron en ella.  
  
-"La verdadera razón del examen escrito, era ver si estabais dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para lograr vuestro objetivo."  
  
-"Perdon" -Sasuke se levantó de su asiento-" pero ¿este examen no era para ver con que facilidad podiamos conseguir información?"  
  
Pensamientos de las chicas:Aaaaah... Sasuke...  
  
Pensamientos de Naruto:Sasuke... ¡Siempre Sasuke!  
  
-"Esta era una razón suplementaria, no importa lo buenos que seais cojiendo informació si al minima os poneis a lloriquear y abandonais."  
  
Pensamientos de las chicas:Aaaaah... professor...   
  
-"Entiendo..."- Sasuke se sentó en su asiento.  
  
-"Y ahora "-el instructor se giró hacia Sakura-" si esta bella dama no tiene mas preguntas nos dirigeremos hacia el lugar donde se celebrara la segunda prueba."  
  
-"Si... por...por supuesto... professor o///o"-Sakura se sentó en su asiento.  
  
Pensamientos de las chicas:Aaaaah... Este instructor es una passada...  
  
* * *  
  
El grupo de ninjas se encontraba ante una especie de cavernas. El instructor se detuvo frente a la entrada y se sentó en el suelo. Después epezó a sacar unos medallones, algunos eran de oro y tenian un rubí incrustado, los otros eran de plata y tenian un zafiro.  
  
-"Estos son medallones mágicos, contienen en su interior hechizos que ayudaran o perjudicaran a su portador dependiendo de como lo juzguen"  
  
-"¡¡Perfecto!!"-Naruto sonrió-"asi que lo unico que tenemos que hacer es ponernos estos medallones y ver que pasa ¿verdad?  
  
-"Mmmmh.... No, pero es algo parecido"-el instructor dejó los medalloones ante si como si estuviera en un escaparate-"yo os dare un medallón a cada uno, y a medida que os los voy dando entrareis en la cueva, uno por uno y con diez niutos de diferencia entre vosotros. Dentro de la cueva hay una infinidad de pasillos, es como un laberinto, vuestra mision consigue en llegar vivos a la sala del espejo que se encuentra al final de todo y...  
  
-"¡¿Insinuais que vamos a tener que sobrevivir solos en esta cueva?!"-Ino empezó a temblar de miedo-"pu..pues y..yo n..n...no p..pi..pienso entrar a..a..ahi s..s..s..sin n...n..nadie"  
  
-"Tranquila, esta todo controlado ^-^ "  
  
-"¡Que va a estar controlado!"- Lee se lanzó hacia el instructor, el cual lo tumbó sin esfuerzo aparente-"¡Esto es un suicidio! ¡No pienso dejar que mi querida Sakura entre ahi!"  
  
Pensamientos de Sakura:Que vergüenza...  
  
Pensamientos de Naruto y Sasuke: Pobre Sakura...  
  
Pensamientos de Neji y Ten Ten: Nuestra promesa de no llamar la atención...  
  
-"Si tu no quieres no entres Lee"- Neji se arrodilló para estar a su altura (recordemos que Lee esta en el suelo)-"pero yo voy a entrar y llegare a la sala del espejo"  
  
Pensamientos de las chicas: Aaaaah... Neji...(Ya se que Neji no es tan popular como Sasuke pero yo lo encuentro guapo y este es mi fic, asi que...)  
  
-"¡Por supuesto que entrare!¡Entrare solo para demostrarte que puedo ser mejor que tu!(y para proteger a Sakura)"  
  
Pensamiento general:- -U (sin comentarios)  
  
-"Muy bien... Creo que ya puedo seguir mi explicación ^ ^"-el instructor carraspeó para llamar la tención a Kiba que estaba gritandole a la pobre Hinata-"En el primer cruce de caminos, se encuentra uno de mis ayudantes, el os dará provisiones suficientes para cinco días. No hace falta decir que son bastante justas y tendreis que racionarlas. En fin, a parte de llegar a la sala del espejo, debereis conseguir un medallon mágico opuesto al vuestro. Hay dos formas de conseguir el medallon: la primera es robarselo a otro ninja, y la segunda es aliaros con otro ninja que tenga el medallon opuesto y conseguir un medallon estrella."  
  
-"¿Y que es un medallon estrella?"-dijo Naruto.  
  
-"Un medallon especial, esta hecho de cobre y tiene una esmeralda incrustada. Este medallon solo podeis conseguirlo si os llevais bien con vuestra pareja y..."  
  
-"¿Y como se consigue?"-volvio a incordiar nuestro querido Naruto....  
  
-"¡¡¡Si me dejaras terminar ò Ó!!-El instructor empezaba perder la paciencia-"Ejem...El medallon estrella solo puede conseguir utilizando vuestro chakra para fusionar los dos medallones. Si una de las personas alberga sentimientos negativos hacia la otra, el medallon se rompera y tendreis que conseguir uno nuevo."  
  
-"¡Pero entonces las posibilidades de terminar la prueba son practicamente nulas!"  
  
-"Bueno... Esto depende de vosotros"- el instructor le entregó un collar a Naruto.-"la prueba empieza ahora"  
  
-"¡¡¡¡Vamooos allaaaa!!!!"- Naruto se adentró corriendo en la caverna-"voy a superar esta prueba y sere el mejor ninja de la villa!!!  
  
Pensamiento general:¬¬UUUUUUUUUUUUU  
  
Uno a uno los ninjas empezaron a entrar en la caverna por el siguiente orden (solo dire los principales):  
  
Naruto. medallon rojo Sasuke. Medallon azul Neji. medallon rojo Lee. Medallon azul Hinata. medallon rojo Kiba. Medallon azul Shikamaru. medallon rojo Ten Ten. Medallon azul Sakura. medallon rojo Ino. Medallon azul Choji. medallon rojo  
  
Asi fue como Todos se encaminaron hacia la misteriosa sala del espejo...  
  
NdA:Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo, aun queda muuuuuucho para explicar y Naruto tendra que pasar por muuuuchos peligros. En fin mandenme Reviews, me gusta que alguien lea lo que escribo...Ah! Digan que parejas les gustarian mas que se juntaran para la prueba. (Yaoi no por favor, me gusta mucho de verdad pero ahora quiero hacer un fic de parejas hetero. ¿ok?) Nos vemos en el "capitulo 2: Virtus unita fortior" Hasta entonces!!!  
  
Dailan_chan 


End file.
